In the conventional art, when a timing path delay in a system bus is violated with timing constraints, a timing closure thereof is made by changing a hardware design of the system bus.
However, if the hardware design of the system bus is changed for the modification of the timing path delay, an iteration occurs between the hardware design and an implementation, and there had been a problem of increases in time and cost required before converging the timing path delay into a predetermined timing range.